Busy Bee and Mister Fancy Pants
by LillianBroderick
Summary: Mister Fancy Pants and Busy Bee are like oil and water, they do not mix. They're competing for top academic spot at Forks HS when fate intervenes. Busy Bee has a secret and when it comes to light it changes everything. Bee's been doing it tough but this girl is no push over. Omniscient 3rd person (wtf that means). There's some humour in here too. AH, HEA, mostly canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I am so excited to be publishing this new story. Yes, I am going to complete Sweet Temptations (I love that story). Yes, this is very different. Yes, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Busy Bee<strong>

"Look Bee we need to work together to finish this project. I can meet you in the library after school for the next three days. That should be enough time to get it done, okay?."

It wasn't really a question. It wasn't an invitation. It was a decision.

"Well that might suit you _Mr Fancy Pants_ but it doesn't suit me, oh-kay?"

He really hated it when she called him that so he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward angrily, towering over her.

She didn't step back or cower, she narrowed her eyes right back at him, stuck her chin in the air and told him how it was going to be.

"I already have plans so **_I am busy_** every day after school and all day Saturday. So it is lunchtime in the library all week or an all day session on Sunday. Take your pick."

These two were like oil and water, they just didn't mix. They couldn't seem to get along but because they were in all the same advanced classes and competed for top spot, well ahead of anyone else, they were often partnered together for projects.

They were both aiming for Ivy League college entry and were both aiming for pre-med. They were both at the top of their school cohort by a large margin. There were a few other students taking individual Advanced Program classes but Bee and Edward were taking the full suite of Advanced Program studies, many of which were imported from other regional colleges to the school especially for them .

Bee had the edge on him in biology, anatomy and physiology, chemistry, biomedical science but he was ahead in trigonometry, calculus, physics and psychology.

They were neck and neck in English as they both loved to read and could both write. His remarkable good looks, his self-confidence and his popularity with the other students meant that he tended to score higher than her in the debating and public speaking elements but she always caught up on the essays and original writing.

He found that really fucking annoying.

"What the fuck is your problem? I don't care about your 'plans' _**Busy Bee**_."

She_ really_ hated that nickname and he knew it.

"Don't fucking call me that ."

"Fine, then don't fucking call me Fancy Pants."

She grinned, "It's... Mister... Mister Fancy Pants." She giggled at his red face, turned on her heel and headed to the library. He stood watching her walk away and steamed for a few minutes before heading off to the cafeteria.

"Edward! What the fuck is your problem, you look like you're going to kill someone."

"Bee," was all he said.

He didn't need to say any more. His brother and their friends had witnessed the Bee vs. Edward fight match many times over the past six months since she arrived at Forks High.

Edward had been the uncontested king of academics before _she_ came to ruin his perfect record. He had been top of every class he was in since they moved here in his junior year.

He sat heavily and sighed. He was being overly dramatic, he knew that, but she brought it out of him.

"Go get some food bro'. Don't let her get to you, There's only three months to go and you know you're going to get into whatever fucking school you apply to so why let her bother you?"

That was an excellent question. He didn't bother to answer, it was rhetorical.

Emmett didn't really give a shit about any of the high school 'drama'. He was heading to UW on a football scholarship. He was going to study Marketing with a minor in journalism, hoping to go into sports broadcasting once his football days were done. He had a plan and he was on his way. He didn't need the scholarship so if football went sour he'd just transfer to being full fee paying. Their parents were old money, they had college funds and trust funds for when the boys each turned 21.

Emmett was right, Edward knew he needed to stop obsessing on the always annoying Bee and just keep working hard to get into the best place possible for College. He really like the idea of Dartmouth but he was looking at all the best options, Harvard, Cornell, Columbia and Brown.

With a more positive frame of mind, he headed to the food line and jokingly pushed in front of Newton who was talking with Yorkie. They got into a mock wrestling match until it was Edward's turn to be served, he winked at the middle aged server behind the counter who blushed. He grabbed a burger, salad and coke handed over some cash and headed back to his 'usual' table.

Emmett was finished his food and had started stealing off his girlfriend Rosalie Hale's tray. Edward didn't really like Rosalie, she was a bit of a cold fish but she was smart enough and was in a couple of advanced program classes herself. She was heading to UW with Emmett, she was going to major in business with a marketing minor. They'd been together almost since the first day the Cullen boys arrived in Forks.

Rose's brother Jasper joined the group with his girlfriend Alice. They both looked a little flushed which meant they'd been humping in the supply closet again. They couldn't get enough of each other and were always arriving late having snuck off somewhere to have sex.

The Brandons were a very conservative, religious family and didn't allow Alice to date but she'd found plenty of ways around that little problem. She and Jasper had been 'not' dating for years, were practically joined at the hip and since crossing over from heavy petting to screwing they went at it like rabbits every chance they could.

Jasper went and grabbed a tray of food for himself and Alice who had settled into a conversation with Rose. Alice's friendship with Rose was genuine but it also served as a good cover for her parents when she wanted to spend time at the Hale's to screw her 'not' boyfriend.

Mr and Mrs Hale were pretty cool, always interested in what their kids were doing but giving them plenty of freedom. They travelled quite a bit too so parties at the Hale's were a fairly regular thing.

All in all Edward's brother and friends were good to spend time with especially at school which had the potential to be torture for someone like Edward for whom high school barely presented a challenge.

The friends all relaxed, laughed and ate each other's food until it was time to head off to class. Edward sighed knowing that he was again working with the every annoying Bee.

He arrived at biology only to find an empty desk, class started and finished with no sign of his academic nemesis. If it had been anyone else he'd find them and offer to share his notes but this was Bee who was both annoying and kicking his arse in Biology.

The rest of the afternoon was Bee free and he couldn't have been happier about it.

After school Edward went to the library to work on his homework while Em had football practice. This was their normal routine. They both had cars of their own but they preferred to travel together, it was a carryover from their junior school routine.

Despite being only three minutes apart in age, they didn't exhibit many twin like behaviours. They didn't really look alike each taking after different sides of the family, they certainly didn't act alike either given Edward was more of a cerebral, quiet sort of person and Emmett was a more visceral creature. They were, however, very close and fiercely loyal to each other despite their differences. Their parents didn't have any more children after their 'terrible twosome'. Edward had always sensed a sadness from his mother about that although she never spoke of it.

By the time they'd arrived home Edward and Emmett were starving which wasn't unusual. They were eighteen year old boys after all. What was unusual was the empty house.

Esme Cullen was a very creative and clever woman who had trained as a child psychologist. She fell pregnant with the twin boys and married Carlisle in that order, although most people didn't know that about the extremely popular and respectable couple.

Rather than give up work when she had children but wanting to care for them herself at least until they were of school age, Esme starting writing self-help books for parents of twins. Her first book 'Double Trouble' was a bestseller and she had written eight books of equal success since then. She always joked on the talk shows that it was a sort of write as you learn sort of deal, but her doctorate in child psychology added substance and credibility to her work which appealed to parents because of Esme's naturally understanding, compassionate nature.

Esme, despite her success, was largely a stay-at-home mom. When the boys got home from school she was always there ready for a chat about their day and to help with homework. The boys teased her about it, but secretly they loved it. Which is why it was particularly strange to come home to an empty house.

There was a note on the fridge with a $20 note attached telling them to order pizza, that she and Carlisle would be home later.

Emmett looked at the note and snatched the cash, "Well?... that's... awesome... PIZZA!" They both laughed, wrestling each other for the phone. They may have been twins but they were not identical in any way including their taste in pizza.

"Okay what do we get fucktard?"

"Emmett you know what I want, half pepperoni, half cheese."

"Pussy," he teased.

"Explain to me how me wanting half pepperoni and a half cheese pizza makes me a pussy!"

"Watch and learn little brother."

"Hey Jo, what do you know?... Yeah, can I order Edward's pussy pizza and for me I want a meat lover's deluxe with a side order of wings, garlic bread and some coke... thanks man. Yeah delivery, mom is out and we're here starving waiting for our dinner. Thanks man see you in 30."

He turned to Edward, "And that's how it is done!"

"Em how do you manage to eat all that food... forget that, don't answer... stupid question."

Edward went to his room, dumped his bag and stretched out across his bed. He checked his phone and fired off some replies to Facebook posts from his friends. Apparently Jessica and Mike were fighting again and both changed their status to single. Idiots.

Edward had no time for high school romance. He'd never had a girlfriend and he'd never had sex or even close to sex. His brother was always trying to set him up with some 'sure things', not wanting Edward to get to College a virgin. Edward didn't care at all though. He sometimes wondered why he didn't seem to really be interested, he was eighteen, fairly good looking, smart and had money. He should've been up to his dick in pussy but he just wasn't interested. He wasn't interested in guys either. His brother tried to set him up with some guys too, which goes to show what a stand up guy his brother really was. He didn't care if Edward was straight or gay, he just wanted to get him laid.

"Where do you think Mom is? Pretty rare for her not to be home when we get here? She doesn't have a book thing that I've forgotten about does she?" Emmett mused standing in Edward's doorway and breaking Edward from his own thoughts.

"Nah, she always times those things around our breaks from school. I don't have any messages from her, do you?"

Emmett checked his phone and shook his head, "No, but I see Newton and Jess the mess are on the outs again!"

Edward nodded, not really caring too much.

"You should call her Ed, she's a sure thing and you don't have to worry about emotional entanglements because she'll be back with Mike before the end of the week."

Edward groaned, "Why the fuck would I want to fuck Jess the Mess, Emmett? She's an idiot for a start, she screwed everyone on the football team and the basketball team , some of them twice. I mean, no offence man, but I have no interest in dipping my dick where your dick has been at least once."

Emmett laughed, "You're probably right. I screwed her on my second day here and then again in that week when Rosie and I were fighting, that's why Rose hates Jess. She forgave me but not Jess. Chicks are weird. Jess is a good lay though Ed and she gives great head."

Edward groaned again and rolled out of bed. He really didn't want to have this conversation again. Trying to explain to Emmett his feelings on sex without love was a waste of time. He selected his mother's phone number but it went straight to message bank. He was starting to get uncomfortable so he tried his father's number. He rarely called his father since he was Chief Surgeon at the local hospital and was usually too busy for casual conversation. They had an unwritten agreement that no-one would call Carlisle unless it was a real emergency. With Esme always available it had never been a problem but Edward was starting to worry there was something really wrong.

"Dad's phone went to voicemail too, what the fuck is going on Em?"

The food arrived so the boys headed down to eat. They sat in front of ESPN and devoured their food, they threw the empty boxes into the bin and with no sign of either of their parents the boys headed in their separate directions for the evening. Emmett called Rose and Edward headed to his room for a shower.

When 9pm came and still no word from their parents, Edward went to bed with his latest book 'The Good Earth'. Several hours later he woke to hear his parents talking in the kitchen, he staggered down to join them and found Emmett also making his way to join them.

"Hey dad, mom. Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Hey boys, sorry we woke you. Do you want a warm milk?" Esme was already getting the cups out so Emmett and Edward pulled up a chair at the kitchen table across from Carlisle.

There was definitely something weird going on.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look before he asked, "Do either of you know a girl named Isabella?"

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged replying in unison, "Nope."

"That's odd, she's in your year and actually Edward I think she's in a lot of your classes."

"Sorry Dad, there's no Isabella in any of my classes. Why?" Edward took the mug of warm milk from his mother.

"Well boys, Isabella is going to be staying with us until the end of the school year."

"What? Who the hell is she?"

Just then Isabella came in to the kitchen wearing little sleep shorts and a tank top. "Mrs Cullen, is it okay if I go straight to bed. It's been a really long day."

Emmett's eyes popped out of his head and moved his brother's shoulder to make him turn to face the freshly showered, barely dressed brunette.

Edward leapt out of his chair and shouted, "Busy Bee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I am working on the final chapters of Sweet Temptations but this story just kept popping into my head, so I am writing them in tandem which is more challenging than you might imagine. **

******So Busy Bee and Fancy pants... sorry _Mister_ Fancy Pants **What do you think?****

_Book reference (probably be a few of these in this story) this is a favourite of mine. _

'The Good Earth' by Pearl S. Buck

ISBN 1416500189 (ISBN13: 9781416500186)

Paperback, (Enriched Classics), 418 pages

Published March 29th 2005 by Simon & Schuster (first published 1931)


	2. Chapter 2 - Mister Fancy Pants

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. It is wonderful to read each and every one. Thanks for the nudge Fran, when you read A/N at the end of the chapter you'll understand the delay... love the support hon'. *mwah***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Fancy Pants<strong>

Bee sighed and her head dropped the tiniest bit before she raised her chin, narrowed her eyes staring straight at Edward.

"Listen Mister Fancy Pants, I have had a really long day. Do you think we could skip over the bit where you are really annoying so I can just go to bed and get some sleep?"

Edward noticed that Bee's wrist was wrapped in a light brace, "What happened to your wrist?"

She sighed again and looked at Esme and Carlisle, "Long story - that I am too tired to tell right now," she turned back at Edward, "... and you don't really care anyway. So I am going to say goodnight."

She walked around the boys who followed her movements, watching silently as she hugged their parents. "Thanks again for letting me stay here with you. I don't know how I'll repay you but believe me when I say that I will."

Esme pulled Bee back into a stronger hug, feeling sorry for the young, too thin girl and experiencing a small flicker of excitement at the possibility of having a 'daughter' to look after, if only for a few months.

"You're welcome Isabella, there is absolutely no need for repayment. You're overdue for a little TLC and we are more than happy to provide it." Esme kissed the top of the young girl's head.

Carlisle added, "We are all very happy to have you here, Isabella. Isn't that right boys?"

He gave the boys a hard look. Emmett picked up the cue,"Huh, oh right, sure Bee you're welcome to stay here."

Edward just stared blankly, wondering what the hell had happened that his world had turned upside down to a place where his arch-nemesis was now in his kitchen, wearing teeny tiny shorts and being hugged by his parents. He seriously considered the possibility that he was in fact still asleep and this was all some strange nightmare.

Bee's shoulders dropped slightly. She really was very tired and seeing Edward's face clearly not happy with this situation at all just made her feel more tired.

She slipped out of Esme's hug and whispered 'good night' so softly it would've been easy to miss. She made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room that Esme had told her was now her room. Too tired to do anything more than walk to the bed and snuggle in under the covers Bee dropped off to sleep almost as soon her head touched down on the soft pillow.

After they all watched Bee leave the kitchen there was a long, silence before the boys in unison turned back to their parents who were sitting sipping from the mugs of warm milk patiently waiting for the boys' questions.

Emmett couldn't take the silence any longer, "What the hell is going on here? Why is Bee roaming around my house, hugging my parents, wearing nothing but sexy ass short shorts and why the f... hell are you calling her Isabella?"

Edward didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his brow at his parents. He wanted answers!

Carlisle released a small sigh preparing to explain the situation to his sons but then Esme reached over, patted his hand to let him know that she would answer.

"Well, let's see if I can explain this to you. What is going on here is that we have arranged with social services to foster that sweet young lady until she turns eighteen and then on until she finishes school which is in just a few months."

"Sweet young lady! Are you kidding me?Thorny prickly pear more like!" Edward had found his voice, he was furious that his mother was speaking so affectionately about his enemy.

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned. He was confused by his son's reaction. Edward was always the level-headed twin, if a little distant, he rarely spoke against anyone, he just didn't seem to care enough. But here he was being quite passionate in his behaviour about this tiny slip of a girl.

"Isabella is a sweet little thing, Edward." Esme looked at Edward with concern, she didn't think for one minute that he would react to them bringing Isabella home to live with them. This was quite a shock to her. She thought Emmett might react with a little jealousy but not Edward.

"Why do you boys call her Bee? and Busy Bee? I don't think she likes that one," Carlisle had noticed the girl's face wince when Edward had called her that. "And why does she call you Mister Fancy Pants, Edward?" Esme added with a giggle.

Edward sighed before answering, not really comfortable with explaining to his parents the childish name he'd given Bee, "We call her Busy Bee because she's always rushing about. She doesn't socialise with anyone, she rushes into school late, spends her lunches in the library and rushes out the door as the bell rings. Whenever she's asked to do anything on the weekend she say's she's 'busy', so the name kind of stuck."

Esme looked to Carlisle knowingly, it was a sad confirmation of what they had learned about Isabella that day. She hoped the boys didn't know the real reason why this young, sweet girl was always so 'busy' but were still mean to her. She hoped her boys were better than that but she was starting to wonder if she was wrong about them.

Emmett chuckled gesturing with his thumb at Edward who moaned when he realised Emmett was going to explain his nickname to his parents, "She calls him Mister Fancy Pants, ever since about a week after she started. She was at the diner with a to-go coffee mug and she ran in to Edward as he came through the door. The whole cup of black coffee spilled all over both of them. Edward cursed her out for getting coffee all over his new pants. She's called him Mister Fancy Pants ever since."

Esme looked at Edward shocked, "You cursed out a young lady when you ran into her, spilling her coffee! Did you at least buy her another drink?" She couldn't believe her sweet son was revealing himself before her eyes to be an arrogant bully.

"She's a busy bee, always rushing around. She was rushing through the door with the coffee. And who drinks black coffee at six at night anyway!" Edward weakly attempted to defend himself because even he realised he sounded like a rich boy prick when hearing Emmett tell the story.

"Someone going to work after a long day I suspect," Carlisle told them dismissively. He realised then that his boys were completely unaware what kind of life their schoolmate Isabella had been living and he felt even more sad for her.

He looked to Esme and she squeezed his hand.

"So her name isn't Bee? I mean that's how she introduced herself when she started at school?" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Perhaps she likes to be called Bee but ..." Carlisle turned to Edward and gave him a very harsh warning look, "but I am damn certain she does not like to be called BUSY Bee and I will be very extremely disappointed if I find out either of my son's refers to her that way again. Right?"

"Yes sir," the twins chimed in practiced perfection. When Carlisle put his foot down on something, he was serious. The boys knew that for sure.

Esme washed up the cups and Edward grabbed a tea towel to dry them. "So ... Bee is going to be living here... with us?" Edward asked in an almost whisper but he sounded so sad it concerned and surprised Esme.

"Yes. Edward she has no where else to go. Why does that bother you so much?" She cupped his cheek.

Before he could respond it was Emmett who answered, "She's kicking his arse at school. You know how he's always been top of the pops when it comes to schoolwork? Well, Bee wants pre-med too and she's in every single one of fancy pants' advanced program classes. And that 'sweet little girl' is besting him in at least four of them," Emmett roared with laughter.

Edward glared at his brother, "Shut the fuck up Em."

"Language Edward!" Esme admonished although she was holding back a grin.

Carlisle puffed up proudly, "Isabella wants to go into medicine too, is that right? And she's giving you a run for your money at school?" He poked at Edward who gave him an embarrassed look. "Well that's a first."

Esme walked over to Carlisle, "For her to do so well from the situation she's been living in, it is amazing really." He nodded, it was amazing. She deserved every bit of help he now was even more determined to give her.

"What situation?" Emmett asked.

"That's for another time, Emmy. Let's all go to bed, it is late."

Emmett nodded and headed upstairs. Edward groaned but nodded before kissing his mother on the cheek and heading up to bed. He gave the door of what was now Isabella's room a long thoughtful look before he made his way to his own room down the hall.

He flopped down on the bed and as he drifted off to sleep he thought about how dramatically his life had just changed and he had no idea what to make of it .

When Bee opened her eyes the next morning she stretched like a cat. She'd slept better than she'd slept in months. The bed was huge and incredibly comfortable and the sheets were so soft. She rolled over looking around the room that was now hers and smiled. She wasn't sure how her luck had changed or why the Cullens had been so kind to take her in when she was a complete stranger to them but she was very happy they had. The room was painted a delicate lavender colour, the bed linen was also in a mix of soft lavender, purple and a very pale green. There was a set of comfy looking chairs she couldn't wait to sit in, set near a fireplace. Against the other wall was a small desk with a single armchair and she realised it would be the perfect spot to study.

Bee reached under the bed to grab her backpack and pulled out her poor worn out laptop. It was ancient and clunky but it was hers. When she opened it she realised there was wifi in the house, "Yes! Free wi-fi," she'd have to ask Esme for the password. It was going to come in handy for study times instead of having to spend her evenings in the Forks Library.

She pulled the charger out of her backpack, set her laptop on the desk, plugged in the charger. She made the bed back to the way she found it last night before heading into the bathroom. She was dying for a really hot shower and she figured the Cullens were the kind of people to have plenty of hot water no matter what time of year. At first she just poked her head in the bathroom and then stepped in with her mouth open in amazement. The room was beautiful, all marble bench tops and shiny tap fittings. There was a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste still in their packets on the bench next to a small basket of pretty toiletries with a small note, 'Help yourself'. Bee picked up the basket and breathed in deeply, the smell was heavenly. All flowery and sweet. She did a little happy dance before she turned towards the shower. "Oh. My. Word." She just had to touch and smell all the lovely bath products on the shelf in the shower. She did another little happy dance and then excitedly stripped out of her clothes throwing them into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. Turning on the water she groaned when she felt the hot water on her skin. It had been so long since she'd had a really hot shower where she didn't have a timer making sure she didn't stay too long. She was thrilled to wash and condition her hair and just as thrilled to find a brand new lady-razor in amongst the shower products.

When Bee finally emerged from the shower she felt truly clean and groomed for the first time in what felt like forever. She dried herself with one the thick fluffy towel which was warm from being over the heated towel rod. She wrapped her hair in the towel and then wrapped herself in the cute little silky lavender coloured wrap that was hanging on the hook behind the bathroom door.

When she went back into the bedroom she realised she had no clean underwear to put on and she really hated wearing dirty panties. Actually, she didn't have any clean clothes at all.

Just then Emmett knocked on her door, "Hey Is-a-bella, Ma sent me up with a cup of coffee for you and said to tell you that she's got your breakfast ready whenever you want to come down."

Bee went over to the door and opened it slightly reaching her hand out to take the coffee from Emmett. He was so huge, she felt like ridiculously small when she was around him.

"Thank you Emmett," she whispered and then closed the door.

Taking a sip of the delicious hazelnut flavoured coffee, Bee slumped back against the door as she considered this conundrum. She was very hungry and really wanted to go have some breakfast but there was no way she was going out of her room in nothing but a skimpy wrap. Not with Emmett and Fancy Pants in the house and of course Dr Cullen. She was chewing her lip trying to figure out what to do.

Emmett was still waiting on the other side of the closed door waiting for a further response from Bee but really just wanted to get moving, "Anyway, Dad, Ed and I are heading out and Ma wants to take you shopping or some shit. So, um... see you round Bee."

Emmett waited for a few moments but with no sound from Bee's room he headed downstairs and on to the garage. He, his dad and Edward were going for their fortnightly golf day. Em was determined to beat his Dad and had the feeling that this was going to be his day.

Bee decided the wrap was long enough for modesty so it would be fine to just go without panties, especially now that she knew all the menfolk were out of the house she tied the sash on the wrap around as tightly as she could manage and headed out to find Esme.

As she opened the door and walked out into the hallway she crashed into something large and hard. Her coffee went flying and she fell down landing on her butt with a hard thump.

"Oh, c'mon! Not again," Edward shouted as he looked down at his new trousers which were now coated in black coffee. He looked up ready to give Bee hell when he caught site of her long, strong, beautiful legs as she desperately tried to get up off the floor without flashing Edward. As she finally got to her feet she awkwardly fell forward slightly with Edward reaching out to stop her from falling. The towel around her hair unravelled with her long mahogany locks falling down her back and over her shoulders.

Edward felt Bee's tiny body under the silken wrap and combined with the smell of her freshly washed hair, he whimpered out an almost inaudible, "Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in this update. My life has been a bit of a soap opera lately. My hubby broke his leg, I lost my wallet with credit cards - remarkably someone handed it in, we adopted an eight year old rescue 'puppy' and have been settling her in to our family (she's doing really well) and tonight we were hit by a massive storm which actually flooded my dining room as apparently there's a leak in my roof! LOL. Well at least life isn't boring. So what did you think of the chapter? worth the wait? I hope so. **


	3. Chapter 3: sting in her tail

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I hope everyone is enjoying the festive season. I want to thank you lovelies for your comments on the last chapter. I read every single review, almost everyone wanted to know what the deal is with Bee... hopefully this chapter will answer some (but not all) your questions :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three - sting in her tail<strong>

"Edward, language and let go of Isabella this minute," Esme was startled by the sight of her son wrapped around her new but barely dressed daughter.

Edward pushed Bee away from his body as though she was on fire. She stumbled a little but regained her balance.

Edward's face was flushed and he was staring at Bee with such an intense gaze she was taken aback at first, she whispered a soft "Sorry about your pants," before rushing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Edward was still standing there staring after Isabella's retreating form. Esme gave him a quizzical look trying to work out what had happened when her gaze took in his pants which were covered in coffee and she had to bite back her giggle. The muffled sound she did let escape seemed to break him from his bewildered state. He glanced down to the now cold wet patch on his pants and gruffly turned back towards his end of the floor. "I'll go change my pants."

Esme bit back another giggle and tried to sound supportive, "That's a good idea, sweetheart. Your dad and Em are waiting in the car so be quick." She bent down and picked up the now empty coffee mug, giggled and headed down to the kitchen to find a mortified Isabella sitting in the breakfast nook clutching her wrap around her.

All humour now gone Esme wanted to reach out and hug the young girl but didn't want to frighten her off. She had no idea if Isabella was a hugger or not. She did hug them the night before as she was going to bed, so maybe she wouldn't mind but still she thought it better not to push things too soon.

Thinking that the safest way to open conversation and get past the coffee incident upstairs was food, Esme made her way to the stove where she had breakfast prepped ready to go and asked as casually as she could, "Hungry Isabella?"

At the mere mention of food Bee's stomach started growling again, she giggled deciding honesty was the best policy, "Well I can hardly pretend I am not with that embarrassing noise emanating from my body. So I would say it is safe to say that yes Esme, I am quite hungry."

Esme laughed and nodded, "Good. So am I. I didn't eat with the boys, I wanted to wait for you. So let's have a feast and then we can talk about what we're doing today. Okay?"

Bee nodded and gave Esme a genuine smile. Esme was a lovely woman with a genuine, authentic manner. Bee liked her, she imagined it would be very hard not to like Esme Cullen.

Just as Esme placed the plate of hotcakes down on the table next to a warmed plate of bacon from the oven, Edward rushed through the kitchen heading out to the garage, "Bye Mom," he yelled back over his shoulder. He avoided eye contact with either woman not wanting any comment about coffee or his pants.

He headed out to the garage where an impatient Emmett was tapping the roof of Carlisle's car. "About time, dickhead. What took you so long? Doing your hair?"

Carlisle laughed, "Does his hair look like he spent twenty minutes on it? Get in the pair of you, we're already late."

Edward settled into the back seat since Emmett had clearly called shotgun, "Sorry Dad, I had to change my pants."

Emmett turned his seat to smirk at his brother, "What's wrong _fancy pants_ did the other pants make your butt look big?" He guffawed at his own joke.

Edward slapped Em up the back of the head, "No you prick. Bee spilled coffee on me... again!" Edward pouted as he stared out the back window.

Carlisle and Emmett were silent for all of ten seconds before cracking up so hard Carlisle couldn't even start the car.

"I thought you said we were late, Dad?" Edward whined.

Carlisle did his best to compose himself, "Yes, yes, quite right. We need to get going, don't want to waste a rare day of sunshine."

Carlisle was a dedicated physician who worked long hours away from his family, so whenever he had a day off and the weather was good he kept his boys out of school and they would play golf. When the weather was bad but he wanted to spend time with his boys they'd do some activity or another indoors and sometimes Esme would join them but these sunny days were his favourite. When they were younger they'd go hiking as a family but the boys couldn't afford too many days out of school now they were in their last year. It was a win, win as far as he was concerned. It gave him some exercise, some time to just talk with his sons and they could all enjoy the outdoors on a beautiful day.

His boys liked it too. Time with their dad was precious and they often shared topics which they really couldn't or wouldn't bring up with their mother. Contraception, for example, was a regular topic which Carlisle brought up when with his sons. Edward would roll his eyes at his Dad and his brother but Emmett would ask loads of questions, especially in his younger years. Mostly though, the boys just shared each other's company.

In the Cullen kitchen Esme and Bee were making plans for their own day out. Bee expressed curiosity as to why she wasn't going to school and why the boys weren't in school either for that matter. Esme explained Carlisle's regular _boys bonding_ days, "We have an arrangement with the school that so long as the boys' grades are in the top 10 per cent then the school turns a blind eye by allowing them a little 'vacation' day whenever it suits Carlisle. Of course that arrangement extends to you now too, and considering you are besting Edward in several classes you must be vying for the top academic spot in the whole school. So they won't give us any trouble."

"Four," Bee mumbled.

"What's that dear?"

"I'm besting Edward in four classes," Bee shared. She gave Esme a little smirk and Esme laughed, "That is wonderful Isabella, congratulations. It is no doubt making my son crazy!"

Bee giggled, "To be fair, he's really annoyingly smart and besting me in four subjects too. We're a dead heat for English."

"Oh yes, well Edward loves to read. He always has, even when he was a little boy. Emmett has always been a more physical creature but he's smart too, don't let his boyish dimples and those muscles fool you."

After breakfast, Bee carried their dirty dishes to the sink, rinsed them and loaded them in the dishwasher.

Esme watched her new daughter clean up without being asked, she considered it quite the contrast to her two boys but decided not to draw attention to it.

"So we need to get you some new things," Esme was practically bouncing on her chair, "You'll have to forgive me for being a little excited Isabella, I've never had a daughter to share my day with. I don't want you to think our girls days will always just be shopping but you do need some clothes and other personal things so for our first girls bonding day I think we should drive to Port Angeles and hit the mall. I only wish we had time to drive to Seattle, the stores are so much better there but PA stores are nice too!"

Bee squirmed in her chair a little, "I don't want to rain on your parade too much Esme but I don't have money for new clothes from the Mall. I usually go to the Serenity House Thrift Store in PA to buy my clothes second hand. But I do have some clothes in my house, not many but some, so we can just go there and pick them up."

Esme sat silently for a moment trying to compose herself enough to speak. After a few moments she spoke quietly, "Isabella. You are living here with us now. Carlisle and I have committed to the judge, the chief of police and your new social worker that we would look after you as if you were our own child." She paused choking back her emotion, "I know you have been looking after yourself with extraordinary success but you don't have to do that anymore. Please, Isabella. Please, let me look after you. You will be doing ME a huge favour. I have longed for a daughter and ... I ... well I hope that you can enjoy me being your mother ... _please_?"

Bee was completely immobilised by Esme's outpouring. She hadn't wanted to be a burden but now she could see that this was a way she could repay Esme for her kindness. After all, if she and Dr Cullen hadn't volunteered to take her in she'd be being shipped off to ... well that didn't bear thinking about.

She reached across to take Esme's hand, "Okay, if it will make you happy we can buy me some things... but no dresses!"

Esme laughed, "Okay, no dresses...except for the one you'll need to wear to go shopping. The only thing I have which will fit you will be some things that are too small for me and they're all dresses I am afraid."

Bee dropped her chin to her chest, released a deep sigh and then smiled at Esme, "Okay, well no MORE dresses."

Esme held out her hand to her adopted daughter, "Deal." They shook hands, laughed and headed upstairs together to find something for Isabella to wear.

On the golf course Carlisle read Esme's text that she and Isabella were in Port Angeles shopping but would be home for dinner. Carlisle smiled, grateful that his wife was being so gracious and welcoming to Isabella.

"Well boys, your mother has taken Isabella shopping in PA so we'll have the house to ourselves for the rest of the day. Looks like your pants are safe from any further coffee spills Edward, for now at least."

Emmett chuckled as he moved to take his final putt on the last hole of the morning. His ball obediently dropped into the hole and he air punched excited for his victory.

Edward grimaced, "Ha, Ha, Dad. What's the story anyway? You said Bee didn't have anywhere else to go, doesn't she have a home of her own? Where are her parents?"

"Now listen boys, I will tell you what I know but there's a few mysteries yet to be solved when it comes to Isabella. Let's head in and have lunch in the club, but let's eat outside since the weather is still good. That way we won't be airing Isabella's private business where nosy gossips might hear us. Okay?"

Emmett slapped his father on the back, "Sure Dad but it's your shout today since Ed and I beat you!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Okay, my shout but try not to eat everything on the menu Emmett, I'd hate to have to dip into your College fund just to pay for lunch."

"As if, as if, I could order the whole menu and not make a dent in the ready green you have in your wallet right now Dad," Emmett laughed before turning to Edward, "And since I am the victor of the day you my dear brother get to wash my balls."

Emmett roared with laughter as he went in to the clubhouse to book their table outside for lunch, while Edward and Carlisle made their way to clean their gear and store it in their lockers. Carlisle liked Salt Creek club as unlike a lot of fancier clubs, Salt Creek welcomed players of all levels and he could take out a family membership which covered the boys as well. It was one of their favourite places for a weekend get away since they had nice accommodations onsite. Esme could spend time reading, writing or visiting friends in PA while the boys enjoyed the golf. Esme had even organised a few very successful fundraisers onsite for her Feed the Children charity.

"Is it really bad Dad? Bee's situation?" Edward asked quietly while they cleaned their gear.

Nodding solemnly, "Yes son, I think she's had a very hard time for quite awhile."

Edward just nodded and went back to cleaning and pack up their gear. He was a little worried about what his Dad was about to share with them.

They finished up and met Emmett in the changing areas where they got washed up for lunch.

"I've already ordered our favourites and asked Tony to seat us outside."

"Cheers Em. Let's head in, I am starving."

Carlisle walked proudly through the club house with his two tall sons at his side. He nodded and waved to his friends in the clubhouse as they passed them on their way outside. Tony the club manager waved and gestured that the food was on its way.

The boys settled in while drinks and food were placed on the table. They were quiet waiting for Carlisle to share Bee's story, knowing he wouldn't start until the staff were all out of earshot.

Emmett was surrounded by food so he started on his Chicken Quesadilla and Hoosier Fries, while Edward and Carlisle looked on in awe before starting on their Mushroom & Swiss burgers and salads.

After a few mouthfuls Carlisle mused, "I'm not really sure where to start."

"How about telling us how she hurt her wrist," Edward asked. "Besides the fact that she is a klutz and could trip on air, did something else happen?"

"Actually that's a good place to begin, since that's how I met her at the hospital," Carlisle said. "Apparently sometime just before lunch some boy grabbed Isabella while she was putting her books into her locker and kissed her. Let's just say it was not consensual." Edward's eyes bugged out. Emmett put his food down and swallowed loudly, "Are you saying some boy at school hurt her wrist while kissing her against her will? I will beat him to a pulp, who the f... hell was it, Dad?"

"Now that's not quite what happened but in a way... yes, it is what happened. The boy's name was Black or something?" he hesitated.

"Jacob," the twins said in unison with a matching disdainful tone and a clear lack of surprise. "Little prick," Emmett mumbled.

"Yes, that was his name," Carlisle remembered. "He was on a dare to kiss a senior since he's a junior. He chose Isabella and cornered her at her locker. He's quite big for his age by all accounts and just grabbed her from behind, spun her and kissed her."

"I'll kill him," Emmett was furious. "He's almost as big as me and only a Junior, so he thinks he's god's gift. Poor Bee."

Carlisle chuckled and the boys looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Sorry boys, it's just that 'poor Bee' punched Jacob in the jaw and surprised him so much he was caught off guard. She laid him flat out in front of all his friends."

Emmett laughed, "So that's how she hurt her wrist, punching that idiot and teaching him a lesson! Well, who would've guessed our little Bee has a sting in her tail! Ha!"

Edward couldn't help the smirk that crept across his face as he thought to himself, '_well done Busy Bee, well done_'.

"Anyway, Mrs Cope saw the whole thing and dragged this Jacob boy to the office to wait for the principal, I believe he is now on suspension. Mrs Cope sent Isabella to the school nurse who took one look at her wrist and promptly called the ambulance to take her to the hospital which is where I met her.

"They called me in for a surgical consult because her x-rays showed ... well let's just say that girl's had more than her fair share of bone breaks over the years..."

The table went silent for a few minutes letting that information soak in a little.

Emmett asked the question his brother was thinking as well, "Do you think someone has been hurting her, Dad?"

"I think it is a very real possibility boys. She has a lot of old injuries, although if she is a 'klutz' as you call her, it could just be that but ... " Edward dropped his head ashamed that once again he'd shown himself to be a judgemental prick where Bee was concerned.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "when the school nurse tried to call Isabella's listed emergency contacts to notify them that Isabella had been hurt and taken to hospital, she found that the phone numbers were all bogus. The school called the police to check on the address listed in the file. Chief Dawson came to the hospital to question her after having visited the house and seeing the conditions she'd been living in.

"The only good thing he had to say was that it was clean and neat but there was next to no food, little furniture and no heating or electricity. There was a single cot with a sleeping bag and a blanket where she'd been sleeping. Everything was in the one room with the rest of the house all closed off. She'd obviously tried to keep to the one room for warmth but how she managed in Forks with no heat and a threadbare blanket I have no idea. There's a privacy policy of '_no judgement, no disclosure_' at our Church's homeless shelter so we strongly suspect she's slept there on and off, probably in the really bad weather."

Emmett was clearly shocked and looking at all the plates surrounding him from all the food he'd just eaten, "Shit Dad, we had no idea. She's always kept to herself and was always ... well, busy. She never even comes to the cafeteria at lunch time. She just goes to the library."

Edward looked to Emmett, "Em, do you think she's being doing that because she has no money for food?"

Both boys looked to their Dad.

He nodded his head solemnly, "Yes, I think that's exactly what she's been doing."

The boys were staring gaping like stunned fish as Carlisle continued, "When Chief Dawson questioned Isabella she tried to tell him some nonsense about her Dad being out of town and forgetting to pay the electric and that's why there was no heat. But according to Dawson her Dad, Charles Swan, died some 16 years ago.

"When she heard Dawson say something about calling social services she got hysterical and that's when your mother came in. She was coming in to meet me for lunch but when she heard Isabella crying and her pleas not to go to social services, Esme stepped in to console the girl.

"She sat with Isabella for quite awhile until she calmed down enough for the technician to come in and fit her with a splint. Isabella's wrist has a small fracture so she'll need to keep it braced for a few weeks. Anyway, while the technician and Chief Dawson were with her your mother came to me with the idea of Isabella living with us until she finishes her her senior year. Chief Dawson had already told me that he'd have to take Isabella to Seattle since she was seventeen and there was no available place for a girl her age with any foster families in Forks or Port Angeles.

"I wanted to help the girl but was unsure how you boys would feel about it. When Esme told me that Isabella's biggest fear was that she'd lose her chance to get into college if she had to move away, I knew we should take her in. I mean I hope that if one of you boys were on your own in the world someone would help you.

"We gave Judge Meadows a call and she agreed for us to come over to her to discuss the situation. Esme and the Judge went to school together as you know so she agreed especially given the circumstances and the consequences to Isabella's education if she didn't come live with us. The judge had a good conversation with Isabella and was comfortable so long as we agreed to check in with her and the social services team regularly. So that's how Bee has come to live with us."

"What about her Mom? Do we know where her Mom is?"

"No, Em as I said earlier there are still some mysteries yet to be solved about Isabella but now you know what I know. I have no idea how she came to be living in that abandoned house or how no one has registered her as missing or how the school hadn't picked up that all her contact details were false or even how she's been feeding herself all this time."

Edward had finished his burger and was playing with the remaining salad on his plate while he listened to Carlisle's story. He threw the piece of lettuce he'd been torturing down on the plate and pushed it away. He looked to his brother for some kind of understanding. "Fuck," is all he said. Emmett slapped him on the back, "Amen, brother, amen." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's a bit of Bee's story. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4 - shake it off

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, I read each review and love your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - shake it off<strong>

"Thanks for breakfast Esme. I am stuffed," Bee rubbed her tummy and marvelled at how she'd managed to eat four of Esme's delicious choc chip pancakes in the one sitting.

She was feeling pretty special given she'd had her hair done for the first time in a very long time. Esme had insisted they go to the spa to have their hair done, while they were there they had their nails done and had facials. Bee had never been to a spa before and despite it being what she considered a ridiculous extravagance she had to admit both to herself and to Esme that she genuinely loved it.

Bee went to her room and grabbed her new satchel stuffed with what she needed for school and headed back down to the kitchen. By the time she'd arrived the boys were stuffing down the rest of the pancakes. Emmett's size freaked Bee out as she hadn't really been around someone as big as him since her mom's ex Jim and Bee was terrified of him, so Emmett made her a little nervous.

At school Bee always kept away from the jocks who had a tendency to be large. She remembered Jake grabbing her and pushing her against her locker before kissing her and a shiver ran up her spine. What a dog! She really hated men like that ... well he was a boy really, but she hated him anyway.

"You look good Bu...I mean, Bee. Did you do something with your hair?" Emmett was trying to make small talk. He'd decided that if Bee was going to be living with them he'd do his best to be friendly. He felt pretty bad for her after having heard some of her story from his Dad. He also felt a little guilty that he hadn't befriended Bee when she started at the school or even stood up for her when others teased her. He generally did stand up for the little guys at school since he had a loathing for bullies. Looking at Bee and thinking back on things, he realised that he and his twin had both been pretty shitty to Bee in the past and he for one was going to try to fix things with her.

"Isabella and I went to the spa yesterday. Her hair looks lovely doesn't it?" Esme shot a wink at Bee and went back to loading the dishwasher.

Emmett nodded and sidled up to his mother to tease her, "Yours looks great too mom. Maybe I should go with you to the spa next time, my hair is so limp and I can't do a thing with it. "

Bee laughed as Esme smacked Emmett's arm, "Careful or I'll take you with us when we're going to get ourselves waxed. I'm sure you'd enjoy hot wax ripping the hairs from the soft parts of your body!"

"Eww, mom, too much information."

She shoo'ed him out of the kitchen, "Go and get your brother or you're going to be late."

Edward had left the kitchen to head up to his room to get his bag. He was still embarrassed after his run in with Bee the morning before when she was barely wearing that slinky wrap thing. He wondered what the hell his Mom was thinking putting Bee in that thing anyway? He was having trouble being in the same room as her, not that he wanted to be in the same room as her anyway.

"ED WARD, MOM SAYS HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Emmett shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Esme scolded him, "Emmett, I could've done that. I asked you to GO and get your brother not shout loud enough for the neighbours down the road to hear our business."

"Isabella, the boys will bring you home after Emmett's training. Edward usually hangs out in the library and does his homework there. Have a great day."

"Thanks Esme... for everything."

"Oh shush, no need for thanks. I am so happy to have you here. Oh, and I put some lunch in your satchel, but if you'd prefer something from the cafeteria just let the boys know, they have plenty of cash on them. I'll make sure you have some cash too tomorrow, okay?"

Bee just stood staring at Esme. A small ear rolled down her cheek, she was so overwhelmed by the woman's gentle kindness. She ran her hand over her satchel wondering how Esme had snuck the food in there without her noticing, as she whispered, "Really Esme, thank you."

Emmett chuckled, pleased that he'd shared with his mother his theory that Bee was going to the library at lunch to avoid being around everyone else eating as she didn't have food or money to buy any. "C'mon Bee, Ed will be down in a minute, it's his turn to drive today so we'll go in his car. I'll even let you call shotgun since it's your first ride with us."

She chuckled and followed him to the garage to stand by Edward's stupid shiny Volvo, "Thanks Emmett but I don't think you'd fit in the back of this car." She slipped in the back seat and waited for Mister Fancy Pants to turn up.

Edward arrived, settled into the driver's seat and without a word to either Emmett or Bee he drove out of the garage heading to school. Emmett and Edward playfully argued over the music most of the way to school so Bee just leaned back into the comfortable seat enjoying the entertainment. She was also a little relieved that Edward was pretty much ignoring her since she was a little embarrassed by their run in the morning before when she'd unbelievable spilled coffee on him... again. Even then, sitting in the back of the car she shook her head at the embarrassment of being such a klutz.

When they arrived, Emmett jumped out of the car and made his way to Rosalie who was waiting for him rather impatiently. She was pissed since Jasper and Alice were going at it in the back seat of her car and she was basically relegated to standing guard for them.

Emmett ran up and kissed her passionately leaning her back on the hood of the car. It was then that he caught sight of the action in the back seat. He thumped the roof of her car, "C'mon you too, it's seven thirty in the morning for fuck's sake. You're like rabbits!" He slung his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and the two of them headed into the school building leaving Jasper and Alice unguarded though oblivious to the rest of the world anyway.

Edward sneered as the two dishevelled love birds climbed out of the car. He met up with Mike, Eric and Tyler who were all looking over his shoulder at something so he turned to see what had their attention, thinking it would be Jasper's and Alice's sexual antics but they were already half way into the school building.

"Excuse me, can I get through please?" Bee tapped Edward on the shoulder. He realised she was trapped behind him and couldn't get to the stairs.

"Whatever," he muttered and stepped back so she could get past. She grunted in frustration and then charged towards the stairs leading into school. Mike, Eric and Tyler followed her movements and more specifically they were clearly watching her ass. It was then that Edward woke up to the fact that it was Bee they were staring at.

Mike elbowed Eric as all three gaped at Bee as she made her way into the building, "Shit, what the fuck happened to Busy Bee, she looks almost normal."

"Better than normal, did you see the way those jeans were clinging to her ass, damn bro'," Eric slapped Tyler on the shoulder.

Edward also watched her walk away before he snapped out of it and growled at his friends, "C'mon guys, let's go or Principal Gray will be out here soon and we'll get detention."

"Okay, grumpy. Didn't you get your weeties this morning?" Mike teased him as they shuffled into the building.

Since they were both so far in advance of the rest of the class and their usual teacher was away, the substitute teacher had no idea what to do with the two geniuses in the class so she sat Edward and Bee in the back of the classroom and asked them to work on a critical review of an American poet of their choosing.

Edward sighed as they sat facing each other just far enough away from the rest of the class to be able to talk quietly with each other. The teacher had given the class some simple comprehension task to do which was hardly going to take them the whole hour but they all set to completing the task and Edward and Bee set to arguing with each other.

"Well Isabella, if you don't want to do 'Genius' by Mark Twain what is your choice?"

"Do NOT call me that! YOU do not get to call me that," she whisper shouted at him.

"Well I have to call you something Isa bella. That is your name, isn't it? We do live together now so what do you want me to call you? Sweet heart?" he sneered at her.

"Yes, oh yes, you would think that is what I want. You call me sweet heart and I'll call you snookie," she grinned evilly at him.

"Fuck, living with you is going to be such a treat," Edward threw his hands up in the air.

Bee blew him a kiss, "I love you too Mister fancy pants."

"Ugh! I'll see in you in the library after school so we can work on our Project, but until then ... stay... away... from... me. We can do this poem task separately." He stood and took his seat again madly writing an analysis of the Mark Twain poem.

"Fine," she whisper shouted again. She resumed her original seat and also began working on her poem, Dorothy Parker's 'A dream lies dead'.

By the time the bell rang they each had become so caught up in their writing they didn't even bother to glance each other's way. They had to stay behind to explain to the teacher that they couldn't decide on a single poem and so decided to work separately. The teacher thought about hassling them for not doing the task as assigned but as she read through the two papers she realised they were both better than anything she herself could have written so she let it go and sent them on their way.

Outside the class room Edward turned to Bee and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Look ... Bee. I'm sorry I was a prick in there. I don't know, you just bring out the worst in me. I'm not usually so easily riled, I'm usually a good guy. It's only you that does it to me."

Bee stood staring at him, could he really be this much of a prick. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to work him out.

"What?" he asked. "I'm trying to apologise. The least you could do is accept my apology and maybe even apologise yourself."

Was he kidding? She couldn't decide if he was pulling a prank or if he genuinely thought insulting her was in some way an apology.

Her hands went on her hips and she stepped closer turning her face up to his because he was so much taller than her. "Are you an idiot? No, I know you're not stupid. So explain to me why the fuck I should apologise to you? First of all you're a complete shithead in class, then you apologise by insulting me and saying it's somehow my fault that you're an ass hole?"

His eyes bugged out of his head with surprise but even as he thought about it he couldn't fathom what her problem was. "What? that's not what I said, I said I was sorry. Forget it. I knew I was wasting my time."

He stormed off heading to the cafeteria. Other students seemed to be staring at him more than usual but he was used to ignoring the watchful eyes of the other students, especially the girls who seemed fascinated with him for some reason Edward couldn't grasp.

He lined up to get food and realised that people really were staring at him. He glared at a few of them and they turned away but then Mike came up and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, shithead. Why'd you do that?" Edward flinched and rubbed his arm where Mike had punched him.

Mike waggled his eyebrows at him, "So Edward Cullen, the man who refuses any and all pussy thrown his way. Now I know why. You have live-in pussy. Why didn't you tell us you were fucking Busy Bee. I bet she's fucking excellent in the sack."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had wondered what people's reaction would be to finding out that Bee was living at his house but never in a million years did he think people would think she and he were sleeping together.

"What the fuck are you on about Mike?"

"So the rumours aren't true? Bee isn't living with you?"

"Well yeah she is..." Edward tried to explain but Mike was too excited to hear Edward confirm the rumour.

He turned to should to Tyler who was sitting with Victoria, Jessica, Lauren and Eric, "It's true!"

Victoria nodded and looked smugly around the group. She had overhead Bee and Edward talking ... well fighting... in English and she had told Jessica what she heard. Jessica then told Eric, who told Tyler, who told Lauren when they were making out in the janitor's closet and Lauren told Mike when they were making out in the music room, but she didn't say that Tyler told her. She told him that Jessica told her. Anyway. Victoria was very pleased that Edward had confirmed what she'd told them. She loved being the first to know anything.

Edward tried to explain to Mike that they weren't living together, that Bee was just living at their house but it was pointless, gossip this sweet doesn't come along very often in a school like Forks High and no one wanted the truth since that was nowhere near as salacious.

Edward gave up and headed over to sit with Emmett who was laughing so hard he'd gone purple.

"What's so fucking funny?" Edward starting picking at his pizza, his appetite disappearing fast.

Emmett couldn't answer, he just kept spluttering and laughing. Finally Rosalie took pity on them both and answered for him, she was giggling but no where near the hysterics her boyfriend was in, "The whole school seems to have found out that Bee is living at your place but the kicker is that they think Bee's been getting busy in your fancy pants."

At that little play on words, Jasper and Emmett broke out in hysterics again while Alice just gave Edward a smug grin.

Edward looked around the cafeteria and realised that everyone was looking at him and talking about him. "Oh to hell with it. What the fuck do I care what they think!"

Emmett had partially composed himself by this point and patted his brother's back, "That's right Bro', you tell 'em. Fuck them all, and fuck you if you can't take a joke. But seriously man, this is the funniest shit to happen around here in ages!"

Edward playfully shrugged his brother's arm off his shoulder, "You're just jealous that the sexy rumour is about me and not about you ... for once!"

Rose reached across and kissed Emmett's cheek, "That's because he is in an exclusive, monogamous, one partner only or I'll cut a bitch, relationship. Isn't that right Emmy?"

Emmett grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Rosalie, he loved it when she got possessive, "That's right baby. What do I need with a little Bee when I have plenty of honey right here." He grabbed her and dipped her low and kissed her deep. When he stood her up again she giggled and Edward groaned. "We're trying to eat here, do you mind?"

"No bro', not at all."

Bee had disappeared to the library as usual at lunchtime, taking up here usual spot in the back behind the last set of book shelves. This time, however, she had sandwiches, a juice box, an apple and a apricot danish. She smiled as she looked at her spread. Esme was so nice. Bee cherished eating each thing as though she expected it to be the last and wasn't sure there'd be more.

She headed off to class feeling satisfied and calm, although she grew more and more concerned as she noticed the other students staring at her and whispering behind their hands. She knew she looked different today in her new clothes and her haircut but she figured she would still be invisible to most of the student body.

When she got to her locker to change her books, Victoria who had the locker next to hers, spoke to her. Which wouldn't seem an unusual thing for anyone else except Bee could honestly never remember Victoria ever speaking to her before. Ever.

"I don't know what you did to get him girl, but whatever mojo you got going on you better keep it up or you're going to lose him and there's plenty of us who'd be very willing to satisfy that boy's needs. That's all I'm saying." She closed her locker and walked away with Lauren scampering along behind her.

Bee didn't say a word, she couldn't. She was too confused to put words together. She looked behind her to make sure Victoria wasn't actually talking to someone else, only to realise she was alone and that the strange words were indeed meant for her.

Bee shrugged, changed her books and closed her locker before heading off to class. She sat on one side of the classroom, opposite to Edward who spread his books over his table ensuring no one sat next to him. Bee got started on her work but noticed that once again her fellow students were staring and whispering. She realised they were looking from Edward to her and she wondered if he had said something about her and that was why everyone was staring. she actually started to panic as she considered that he may have told people about her 'situation'.

Bee really didn't care what people thought of her, especially her fellow high school students whose obsession with their trivial lives was long a curiousity for her. She had nothing and was more focussed than her cohort who had every advantage yet only seemed to focus on nonsense that Bee just didn't really understand. Though she didn't care what they thought of her she was very uncomfortable with the idea of everyone knowing her business. It wasn't safe. She needed to keep as low a profile as possible and being the subject of gossip was the exact opposite of a low profile.

"Okay class, everyone's attention up here please, " Mr Banister walked into the room already talking as he did everyday. The students all sat up and paid attention except for Edward who went on with his independent study. "Everyone includes you Mr Cullen." A few people snickered but Edward just looked up with a bored expression.

"All books on the floor because you will be very pleased to hear today we're doing a Pop Quiz!" The class groaned and began dropping books and belongings on the floor. Edward made a big noise of packing up all his books clearly quite put out to have to participate with the rest of the class.

Handing Lauren a pile of papers Mr Banister barked out instructions, "Lauren will place the paper on your desk. Do. Not. Start. Until. I. Say. So. I am watching you Mr Newton."

Lauren walked up and down the aisle handing out the papers. She gave her hips a little extra swing when she went to Edward's desk and leaned low to bend down to place the paper on his desk. She lingered until she had his attention, he looked up giving her a questioning look. He found the relentless attempts of girls like Lauren to get his attention confusing and tiresome.

She leaned lower giving him the chance to really check out her cleavage and whispered, "When you get tired of the little Busy Bee give me a call and I'll make sure you get what you need." She licked her lips and strolled off again placing more papers on desks. She looked over her shoulder giving him her best sexy look and swinging her hips just for him. Edward gave his head a shake to break his thoughts away from Lauren's strange invitation. He was about to look at his Quiz when he noticed that Bee was staring down at her paper but she was blushing furiously. He realised she must have heard what Lauren had said about her. He was contemplating leaning over and explaining things to Bee but she was sitting too far away and then Mr Banister interrupted. "Okay, class you have 45 minutes to complete the test. Talk and I will kick you out of the classroom. Cheat and I will kick you out of school. Get on with it."

Both Edward and Bee completed the quiz in half the allotted time and Mr Banister demanded they remain seated and wait for the rest of the class to finish. They each handed in their tests before going back to their independent work and sat silently working while the rest of the class struggled with the quiz.

On the way to her final class Bee relaxed about all the talk surrounding her when she realised that the airheads had got it all so very wronge. The girls seemed intrigued with how she could have caught THE Edward Cullen, with the general consensus being that she must be very good at all elements of sexual performance. Which made Bee smile to herself since she absolutely zero experience of sex other than avoiding the unwanted desires of men. The boys seemed to feel that having ignored everyone in the school since her arrival and since she punched Jacob for just kissing her that if she was 'putting out' for Cullen it must be because he was so rich. She was quite offended by that idea but as she didn't give two hoots for high school nonsense she just shook it off.

After school she headed for the library knowing Esme had wanted her to meet Edward there while Emmett was at football practice.

Bee joined Edward at a work table in the library. He gave her a curt nod as his only acknowledgement after which he kept silent and Bee was honestly grateful. It had been a weird day and she was ready for it to be over.

Once they'd done their set homework they agreed to work on their major project. Working together they went into automatic. They were good at this, they agreed their approach, split the tasks, set deadlines and word counts before sitting in silence to get started. Occasionally they'd share an observation from the research they were doing separately but otherwise they were silent.

They'd been working for a couple of hours when Edward's phone pinged with a message. He glanced at it and announced that Emmett was ready. They packed up and headed out to the car when Edward pulled her arm gently, "Look, Isa... Bee. There's some weird rumour going around about us. I think it's because of that argument we had in class this morning."

Bee shrugged, "Yeah, it's pretty funny actually. Don't worry, I don't listen to gossip anyway."

"Good. I mean what they are saying is ridiculous, completely absurd, but I wanted to be sure you knew I had nothing to do with it." Edward dismissed her and headed to his car.

Once again Bella was amazed at how self-centred Edward could be and once again she shook it off reminding herself that living in the same house with Edward was the only draw back to staying with Cullens and that she should be very grateful. But she really couldn't stand his arrogance.

Emmett was already waiting by the Volvo when they left the school building, "C'mon you two love birds, I am starving."

Several of the football team were still in the car park and laughed at Emmett's jibes at his brother.

"For fuck's sake Emmett, seriously, do you have to shout that shit all over the school. As if it isn't embarrassing enough." Edward growled at his brother.

"Embarrassing?" Bee couldn't help but react to his insult. She was mildly annoyed by the rumours but 'embarrassed'? Was it so awful to be associated with her?

She stepped up close to him, once again her hands were on her hips and was once again she was about to tell him just what she thought of him when she noticed a large group of footballers as well as members of the cheer squad were standing within ear shot. She grinned evilly and took another course.

She spoke loud enough to be heard, "No Edward, I'm sorry but it is over. You can stop begging, I just think we should go our separate ways. I need a man who can give me what I need and I'm sorry but you just don't SATISFY. It's over. Get over it."

The large group standing by were a mixture of shocked gasps and laughing. Edward turned a shade of purple. Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head and just sat in the car quietly, not wanting to laugh at his brother's expense in front of the others.

Edward didn't move for a few minutes but when he heard someone say, "Man that was cold," he recovered himself, walked around to the driver's side and got in the car. He glared at Bee in the rear view mirror and muttered 'Bitch' to himself as he started the car and peeled out of the car park.

When they arrived home Edward stormed through the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room with barely more than a hello for his mother. Esme watched him storm past her followed by a barely restrained Emmett.

She turned to her new daughter with a questioningly look on her face, "How was your day Isabella?"

Bee dropped her back pack on the counter and sat one of the stools, "Well, let's see I aced a spot quiz in Mr Banister's class, I ha a really delicious lunch ... thanks Esme that was really sweet of you. The whole school thinks I am sleeping with Edward and that we are living in sin here under your roof. We got a really got a start on our project while in the library and then I dumped Edward in front of most of the football team and the cheer squad. So all in all a pretty awesome day!"

Esme giggled, "That sounds great dear but can we go back to that bit about you sleeping with my son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Edward, just keeps putting his foot in his mouth. I think Bee handled it well though don't you. How sweet is Esme! I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

Exciting news at my end, my other story **Sweet Temptations has been nominated for fic of the month for December** - if you've read the story and liked it perhaps you'd consider going to and voting for it. That would be awesome... it is such an honour to be in the running.

Anyway, take care lovelies and see you soon.

**Below are the poems Fancy Pants and Busy Bee were fighting over. Enjoy. **

**Genius by Mark Twain**

Genius, like gold and precious stones,

is chiefly prized because of its rarity.

Geniuses are people who dash of weird, wild,

incomprehensible poems with astonishing facility,

and get booming drunk and sleep in the gutter.

Genius elevates its possessor to ineffable spheres

far above the vulgar world and fills his soul

with regal contempt for the gross and sordid things of earth.

It is probably on account of this

that people who have genius

do not pay their board, as a general thing.

Geniuses are very singular.

If you see a young man who has frowsy hair

and distraught look, and affects eccentricity in dress,

you may set him down for a genius.

If he sings about the degeneracy of a world

which courts vulgar opulence

and neglects brains,

he is undoubtedly a genius.

If he is too proud to accept assistance,

and spurns it with a lordly air

at the very same time

that he knows he can't make a living to save his life,

he is most certainly a genius.

If he hangs on and sticks to poetry,

notwithstanding sawing wood comes handier to him,

he is a true genius.

If he throws away every opportunity in life

and crushes the affection and the patience of his friends

and then protests in sickly rhymes of his hard lot,

and finally persists,

in spite of the sound advice of persons who have got sense

but not any genius,

persists in going up some infamous back alley

dying in rags and dirt,

he is beyond all question a genius.

But above all things,

to deftly throw the incoherent ravings of insanity into verse

and then rush off and get booming drunk,

is the surest of all the different signs

of genius.

**A Dream Lies Dead by Dorothy Parker**

A dream lies dead here. May you softly go

Before this place, and turn away your eyes,

Nor seek to know the look of that which dies

Importuning Life for life. Walk not in woe,

But, for a little, let your step be slow.

And, of your mercy, be not sweetly wise

With words of hope and Spring and tenderer skies.

A dream lies dead; and this all mourners know:

Whenever one drifted petal leaves the tree-

Though white of bloom as it had been before

And proudly waitful of fecundity-

One little loveliness can be no more;

And so must Beauty bow her imperfect head

Because a dream has joined the wistful dead!


	5. Chapter 5 midnight confessions

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. Thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and follows. I read each review, so many of you say such lovely and funny things! Made my day to read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - midnight confessions<strong>

After a quiet fairly tense family dinner and the kitchen was cleaned Esme showed Bee how to log in to the household wifi. Esme was a little shocked by the antique nature of Bee's laptop and resolved to order her a new one when Bee wasn't around. She understood her new daughter well enough already to know that if asked Bee would deny the need for such a 'luxury'. Esme was amazed at how minimalist Bee was but then with what little she knew of her life before living with them she knew the girl was unused to fuss or the niceties of life.

Keeping her plans for a trip to the Apple online store to herself Esme chatted to Bee chatted about their days while Carlisle was in his office doing follow up phone calls referring GPs about their patients and updating patient charts.

Edward had been practically silent over dinner and afterwards he'd slipped away up to his room where he proceeded to blast music loud enough to wake the dead. Emmett explained to Bee that this was Edward's very subtle code for 'get the fuck away from my fucking door'.

Bee grew increasingly uncomfortable with what she'd done in the parking lot after school. She wasn't a mean person normally and certainly not vindictive. She decided she owed Edward an apology. Yes, he'd been careless with her feelings and self-centred but for all she knew that was a normal teenage boy thing. She hadn't really mixed with people her own age much and she had zero experience of teenage boys.

When Bee shared her concerns with Esme, who was fast becoming her confidante as well as her guardian, Esme had assured her that Edward would survive a little teasing but she did agree that maybe it wasn't the most mature way to handle the problem. Of course, this only made Bee feel worse and she was even more determined to apologise to Edward the next day.

Esme and Carlisle retired to the lounge with a pot of tea and some cookies Esme had made that afternoon. Bee took a cookie and a glass of milk before heading up to her room to work on an essay for a College scholarship submission. When she got too tired to write sensibly she slid her laptop on to her bedside table switched off the light and tried to sleep. Of course, nothing will keep you awake so well as a guilty conscience.

Frustrated with her self she threw her blankets off and decided to see if Edward was still awake. She headed out of her room into the dark hallway walking silently the short distance to Edward's door. Standing outside his door she became increasingly nervous but also increasingly determined to do the right thing. Summoning up her courage she knocked quietly on his door. There was no answer but she could hear quiet music, something classical she thought, coming from his room so she knocked again.

Feeling brave, and possibly not very clearly, she turned the door handle to find the door unlocked so she opened it and stepped in to Edward's room. It was dark except for the glow from his iPod player which shone enough light to show Edward's sleeping form in the bed.

Edward wearing only sleep pants and no shirt, was tangled in his sheets as was his habit. His blanket was kicked off and Bee bent down to pick up the blanket and lift it over him. She didn't want him to be cold.

She'd been seriously cold so often in this cold wet part of the world compared to the warmth of Phoenix where she'd been living before escaping to Forks. With little to no blankets or heating she'd sometimes resort to wearing all the clothes she owned to sleep in just to stay warm; now she had a loathing for anything cold and wet.

She sighed as she realised she would just have to wait until tomorrow to apologise so she turned to leave. As she grabbed the door handle, the sound of Edward's sleepy voice had her frozen on the spot.

"Why are you in my room Isabella?"

His voice was thick with sleep but smooth like melted chocolate, she turned to answer him but he'd moved faster than she expected. No longer in his bed he stood over her causing her to lean back against the door.

"I... I'm sorry," she stuttered.

He gently pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and placing his fingers under her chin he raised her face to his, "Why are you sorry, Isabella?"

Her breath hitched at his touch. "I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered.

"Hmmm," was all he said. His fingers gently glided along her jawline and Bee became very aware that in her hurry to come here to apologise she hadn't even thrown a wrap around herself, so she found herself standing in this half-naked-boy's bedroom in the middle of the night in nothing but her short sleep pants and a tank top."

He leaned forward and took a deep breath taking in her scent.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you just sniff me?"

He chuckled, "You smell very ... fresh. I like it."

"Oh."

"Isabella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you in my room, tucking me into my blanket, in the middle of night?"

She broke from her trance, straightened her body and looked directly into his eyes. The room was dark with only the light of the iPod player but she was adjusting to it and could see his face more clearly. His hair was a riot on his head, all sleep scruffy. She had the urge to touch it but realised how intimate that gesture would be so thought better of it.

"Edward," she had a prepared speech and she wanted to get this right, this day had been full of misunderstandings and she didn't want to fight again. She cleared her throat, "Edward, I am very sorry for being such a bitch to you this afternoon. It was very wrong of me to react that way. I was hurt by your remark about being embarrassed by people thinking we were together and I lashed out. I am very sorry. I've been trying to think of a way to take it back and I honestly can't think of anything, so if you can think of anything then please let me know." She took a deep breath and almost whispered, "I am honestly very, very sorry Edward."

She took advantage of his shocked silence to turn and slip out of his room. She made her way quietly but quickly to her room, climbed into her fabulously warm and comfortable bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She touched her cheek where Edward had stroked it and as she drifted off to sleep she wondered why he had been so soft and warm towards her.

Edward stood in his room stunned by Bee's midnight confession, stunned also by his own reaction to her.

He had spent most of the evening riding waves of emotion in response to what had been a very confusing day. At first he'd been furious that she could humiliate him in front of all those jocks, but then he calmed down when he realised that he honestly gave no fucks about their opinion of him.

He mentally walked back through the events of the day and tried to work out why she'd become so angry with him. He'd been a dick to her in class, he knew that, but then he did try to apologise. The more he thought about what he'd said the more it dawned on him how it had sounded to her. He'd basically blamed her for him being an ass. No wonder she'd got pissy with him.

Then the whole stupid rumour thing happened. No fucks about anyone's views on that either but if that was true why did he say he'd been embarrassed? He now realised how that must've sounded to Bee. It wasn't what he'd meant though. He'd meant he hated being centre of high school 'drama'.

As angry as he'd been that she'd acted out in a bitchy way in the car park, after thinking it through during hours of hurting his ear drums with the loudest, angriest music he could find, he came to the realisation that he deserved to be kicked up the ass and what she'd done was really mild considering how he'd behaved all fucking day. He'd really been a total prick.

He also came to the realisation that he didn't hate Busy Bee... Bee... Isabella ... at all.

While in the shower he had resolved to apologise to her the next day. He also resolved to try and be less of a total prick although he was self-aware enough to know that he really had very little experience on how to behave with someone like Bee. The only girls his age he hung out with were all attached to other males so he was fairly relaxed with them and also didn't need to be nice to them. All other females he avoided as ever since the 9th grade girls just started giving him 'the look'. He had no fucking idea why since he didn't give them the time of day. Feeling calmer he switched to his classical playlist and dropped into bed only to be woken by the softest touch of someone tucking a blanket around him.

Standing there looking at the space where Bee had been not five minutes before he realised that once again she had gone one better on him, managing to apologise to him before he could apologise to her. Would he never win when it came to Bee?

As Edward lay back down into his bed thinking about what she'd said while here in his room, he pulled the blanket up around him and wondered how he'd managed to be so soft and warm with her. Fuck he'd almost been tender. He decided not to think about it too much but felt relieved that he had at last managed to have a pleasant moment with Bee... Isabella, then he simply rolled over to fall back to sleep.

In the morning Bee dressed in another new pair of jeans and a pretty blue blouse that Esme had picked out. She'd disliked it in the store and had only chosen it to please Esme but looking in the mirror in her bathroom she thought it looked quite nice after all. Touching the lovely clothes and looking down at her new blue ballet flats she thought again about how kind the Cullen family had been.

Entering the kitchen Emmett wolf whistled at her and she giggled. "Looking pretty hot there Miss Bee."

She blushed furiously before joining the boys in the breakfast nook. "Oh, is Carlisle not here?" she asked looking around.

Esme placed a mushroom omelette in front of Bee with a soft touch to her shoulder, "No dear Friday's Carlisle works at the free clinic in Port Angeles so he leaves quite early. Why? Did you want to speak with him?"

"Oh, actually I wanted to talk to him about which university he went to when he studied medicine? I wanted to ask him about his experiences."

"Dartmouth," the boys said at the exact same time, both with their mouths full of omelette. Bee giggled again.

Edward swallowed "Dad went to the Geisel School of Medicine at Dartmouth. He says it was great and that's where I am hoping to go too." He gave her a small smile.

She gave a small smile back, "Oh, well ... thanks for letting me know. I... well..." She wondered how he would feel if she applied for the same College as him.

Edward chuckled and spoke softly, "It would be nice to have someone to compete with there... too."

She gave him a broad genuine smile.

"Well, it's a fucking miracle. Edward said something nice to Miss Bee. What do you think about that Mom?"

She leaned against the counter sipping her coffee, "I think you should watch your language in my kitchen young man."

Blushing again Bee turned to Esme, "Esme, do you think Carlisle would write me a reference in support of my scholarship applications? I already have some recommendation letters from teachers, the principal, the town librarian and Reverend Webber. I would ask you but I am applying for the pre-med program so it would be good to have a doctor and Carlisle has such a fine reputation."

"No need to explain my dear, you'd have to ask him yourself Isabella, but I am sure he'd be happy to."

Emmett jumped up, "Well, come on guys. Glad you're wearing jeans today Bee since its my turn to drive and we're taking my pick up truck!"

Bee took the dirty plates from the table and loaded them into the dishwasher, "Emmett I wear jeans every day and what's the big deal with the pick up truck?"

"Oh, you'll see what the BIG deal is. Come on, bro' I want to get going since we're picking up my Rosie on the way. Get the lead out!"

Edward called shotgun, Bee rolled her eyes since she really didn't give a fig about sitting in the front. When she stood next to the opened back door of Emmett's truck she realised she wasn't really sure how she'd get in? She was pretty small and this truck was BIG!

Emmett laughed while lifting her up into the truck, "In you go little Bee. I knew you wouldn't be able to climb in on your own."

The boys argued over the music... again... on the way and Bee realised this was clearly one of those brotherly things, or maybe it was a twin thing, or maybe it was just a teenage boy thing. She didn't care, she actually found it rather amusing. She was just grateful that Edward had accepted her apology and the tension between them was gone.

Emmett was excited. He loved picking up Rosalie, he rarely had the chance since Rose loved her car almost if not more than she loved Emmett. She had a bright red Mercedes which her parents had given her for her birthday. Her car was due for a service so she asked Emmett to pick her up. She'd have asked her brother for a lift, their parents had given Jasper a deep blue Audi, but he'd lost driving privileges since his parents found dope in his room. So Alice was picking him up in her canary yellow Porsche. Not much of a punishment except they couldn't screw in Alice's car, Porches weren't designed for making out.

Emmett punched in the security code to Rose's front gate, drove through and pulled up to the front door. Bee was gobsmacked by the huge house. It was no where near as nice and tasteful as the Cullen's house, Rose's house was clearly very expensive but a little gaudy.

Emmett got out to collect Rose from the front door and Bee wondered why he didn't just honk the horn or text her that he was waiting. Edward took the opportunity to climb into the back. He noticed Bee's confused expression and followed her gaze, "You don't honk for a girl like Rosalie Hale. She wouldn't respond even if you did. She has Emmett pretty much whipped but he seems pretty comfortable with it." He chuckled.

"Have they been together long?" Bee asked, not really interested but she was so pleased Edward was speaking to her without snarling or being insufferable she wanted to keep it going a little longer. He'd probably say something asinine or she'd irritate him in some way soon enough.

"Sure, they broke up once for about a week but otherwise they're solid. They're going to UW together next year."

"Won't you miss your brother if you go to Dartmouth and he goes to UW?" Bee was genuinely interested since the boys seemed so close. The whole Cullen family seemed close and she really admired that.

Edward looked at Bee a little surprised. Most people saw the way that Emmett and he bantered with each other all the time and took it for not getting along. Nothing could be further from the truth. Sure they loved to argue and fight with each other but they were incredibly loyal to each other and were actually very close.

He sighed a little and looked back to Em returning to the car with his arm wrapped tight around his girl, "Yes. I will miss him." He turned back to Bee with a crooked grin she'd never seen first hand before, she'd heard the girls all talking about his sexy half smile but she'd never been on the receiving end. "Don't tell him I said that though, he'll never let me live it down."

She laughed lightly before turning her attention to Emmett who now had Rosalie thrown over his shoulder and she was pummelling his back. "Put me down you big oaf."

He gently sat her in the front passenger seat and even did up her seat belt for her placed a soft kiss on her forehead and made his way back to the driver's seat. Bee found it fascinating. She wasn't used to be so closely involved with kids her own age and she wasn't used to seeing couples so tender with each other.

When they arrived at school the car park was full of students all lingering and waiting for the last possible moment before heading into the school building. It was a rare day of sunshine and everyone wanted to enjoy it.

The students were all gathered in their respective groups, the cool kids, the trendies, the indies, the druggies, the jocks and the cheerleaders, the nerds, the dweebs and the stragglers.

Emmett fit mostly with the jocks but he was popular with most of the groups, Rose was definitely a trendy, Edward fit mostly with the cool kids while Bee was definitely a loner or a straggler.

When Emmett parked his huge truck in the middle spot, Bee became self conscious as she realised everyone was watching the car. Emmett rushed around the truck to open the door for his girlfriend and lift her down. She giggled and gave her a searing kiss. They headed off to join the jocks and the cheerleaders who once again were in a group close to where they were parked.

Edward jumped out of the car and was about to walk away when he heard a small sigh from behind him. He turned and realised Bee was trying to work out how she'd get out of the car. She would've had to climb down and that might be a bit embarrassing with all these people around. Edward whispered to her, "Do you want my help?"

She looked up at him and nodded with a shy smile on her face.

Not thinking of their audience, Edward stepped forward reaching out for Bee who held on to his shoulders as he lifted her down, placing her on the ground directly in front of him.

She blushed a little, smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you."

He moved some hair off her face and they were both reminded of their midnight moment in his room. The must of stood there for quite a while because the jocks started wolf whistling.

Edward was about to walk off when Bee grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand holding his and then up to her face with a confused expression. She gestured with her eyes to their audience. Edward understood her plan and that she was trying to make up for her performance the afternoon before, so he turned back to walk into school keeping her hand in his. Then thinking 'in for a penny in for a pound', Edward draped his arm around Bee's shoulder bringing her even closer up against him.

Tyler called out, "I see you two made up. You must've given her what she needed last night after all, huh Edward."

Edward just flipped him the bird which made Bee laugh and they headed into the school looking very much like a couple of lovesick teens.

When they walked into the building they dropped their hands and laughed at how ridiculous the whole charade had been.

"Well, that should make up for my being awful to you yesterday. Although now of course they think we're together," Bella chuckled.

Edward looked back at the door they'd come through, "Christ you don't think we'll have to do that every day do you? Fuck what a pain in the ass!"

Bella stopped smiling, she stopped chuckling, she stood and stared at him. She'd figured one of them would piss the other off sooner or later. She'd just hoped it would be later.

"Ugh!" she grunted, turned on her heel and stormed off away from Edward and towards her locker, wondering would it really be so awful 'fake' liking her.

He watched incredulously as she angrily walked away from him, threw his arms out and called out, "What did I do this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Edward! How sweet was Emmett and how nice was that little moment Bee and Edward shared in his bedroom... yummy. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Oh and remember my other story Sweet Temptations has been nominated for fic of the month for December - so if you've read the story and liked it please take a moment to to and give it your vote!**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: she be but little

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. Thanks for the follows and faves. thanks for the reviews I read each one. The characters and I had a bit of a disagreement while I was writing this chapter but we've made up, so here's the next instalment of Busy Bee and her Mister Fancy Pants. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - she be but little<strong>

Emmett slapped his brother's back, "Brother you are off the charts smart when it comes to the world of academia but you are absolutely clueless when it comes to the opposite sex."

They walked down the hallway with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper following behind them.

"I just don't get what I said that was so wrong?"

Emmett burst out laughing, "It doesn't matter what you did, you idiot. Don't waste time trying to work it out. Just say you're sorry."

Edward stopped in his tracks, "That doesn't make any sense Em. I mean maybe I didn't do anything wrong in the first place and she's just being prissy. Did you think of that?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Edward and led the girls away walking to their lockers. Jasper joined Emmett to school Edward in the ways of not being right.

Jasper leaned in to Edward, "Being right doesn't get you laid my friend."

Emmett nodded thinking that Jasper was a lot smarter than he looked. "He's right my brother. Being right does NOT get you laid."

Edward pinched his nose, "You two are neanderthals. How can you possibly treat women this way? I mean if I am wrong I need to know what I've done so that I don't do it again. And surely if she is wrong she needs to know that too."

"Oh Ed, my dear brother. You have so much to learn. We're just trying to save you pain, bro'." Emmett was genuinely excited to see his brother interested in anyone and wanted to make sure he didn't blow it before he even got started. But despite his enthusiasm Emmett was astute enough to know that Edward may just have to find his own way, especially given the enigma that is Bee.

Edward was confused, "And anyway, Em, who says I want to sleep with Isa... with Bee... or anyone else for that matter."

Emmett laughed again, this time he leaned in close to Edward, "Oh you want her, that much I do know. Even if you aren't ready to admit it to yourself."

He walked away from Edward with Jasper in tow as they rejoined the girls before heading to class.

Edward stood frozen to the spot trying to make sense of the morning's activities until the principal, Mr Gray came along behind him, "No time for daydreaming, Mr Cullen. On to class."

Edward rushed to his locker, collected the books he needed for his first few classes and rushed to AP English. He was a little shocked by Emmett's words, denying their validity in his mind but one thing he did take on board, he needed to apologise to Bee. Not because he wanted to get laid. No. Just because it was the right thing to do.

Bee had made an effort this morning to rescue his reputation in front of the jocks who had witnessed her mock-dumping him the day before. Not that he gave a shit about their opinion.

And he had to admit, if only to himself, that he did enjoy holding her hand as they walked in to the school together, so why the hell had he said what he did? Yes, an apology was in order, in fact now he owed her two apologies. He needed to make this good.

As he walked in to AP English the substitute teacher had just stood to begin the class, so he grabbed the only remaining seat which was nowhere near Bee making it impossible for him to quietly talk with her and apologise.

"Class, as I have you for one more day I thought you could split into pairs and work through the questions at the end of Chapter Six."

Edward sighed as he realised this substitute teacher was yet again ill prepared to teach this class and it would be another wasted lesson. However, he realised that this gave him the opportunity to sit with Bee as no one was likely to choose to sit with her or him either for that matter.

He strode across the room and sat in the now vacated chair next to her. Angela had been sitting there but she was now sitting with her boyfriend Ben, the pair of them giggling and holding hands.

Bee looked at him quizzically, "Edward? Why did you move? You don't need any help answering these questions."

He shrugged before turning his attention to the task set. Bee followed suit and they sat in comfortable silence working side by side. With the task done Edward put his pencil down and sighed while watching Bee work. He was fascinated to see that she had such messy handwriting, perfect for a future doctor he thought. When she was done she put her pen down and noticed that Edward was staring at her. She raised a brow in question or possibly challenge to him, he wasn't sure which.

Edward took a deep breath, reached out and took her small hand in his as he turned to look in her eyes, "You must bear with me; Pray you now, forget and forgive."

Bee stared at him for a moment trying to work out why Edward was quoting Shakespeare at her. When she thought about it she realised he was trying to say sorry. She smiled to herself thinking that only Edward could think that a quote from King Lear was a good way to open an apology.

But she decided it might be fun to play him at his own game. "Lord, What fools these mortals be."

Edward chuckled, "Every man is a damn fool for at least five minutes every day; wisdom consists in not exceeding the limit."

Bee laughed thinking that Edward would have trouble sticking to just five minutes of foolishness a day, and then the perfect reply occurred to her, "I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!"

Edward mocked being wounded, "Though she be but little, she is fierce!"

She leaned in and spoke gently, "Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find."

"Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it," he whispered as he marvelled internally at what a lovely girl Bee really was. She was so lovely, so bright, a little too thin and miraculously she was forgiving him, again.

He pushed that frequently loose curl of her hair behind her ear.

Looking at each other warmly they realised at the same time that they had become the focus of the whole class who were watching and listening to their back and forth banter and almost intimate encounter. Unfortunately, it also attracted the attention of the substitute teacher who was walking down the aisle towards them.

Edward leaned down to Bee's ear, "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes."

Bee giggled and Edward chuckled pleased that he was able to amuse her.

The teacher with hands on her hips stood before them tapping her feet, "So I take it you two have completed the task?"

In silent unison and with matching grins on their faces, Bee and Edward held up their notebooks with the task completed in full.

The teacher grunted, turned away and headed back to the front of the class.

Edward turned to Bee and whispered, "All quotes aside, Bee. I am sorry. For yesterday ... and for today. I guess I'm not really used to talking with girls and apparently I am not very good at it."

Bee smirked, "I understand how that feels, Edward. I mean I am not used to talking to anyone really except children... anyway," she held her hand out to him, "Truce?"

He was curious about her reference to children but decided now was not the time, so he took her hand, "Truce."

Later when they were leaving their last class before lunch Emmett joined them in the hall, "Hello lovebirds, I heard you two had a nerd duel in English!" Edward punched him in the arm and Bee giggled.

Emmett took Bee gently by the arm and guided her towards the cafeteria, "Come on Miss Bee, you're joining us for lunch today. No more hiding out in the library."

Bee wanted to protest and tried to pull away but then Edward joined Emmett, "It's okay, we all sit together, you'll be fine. Come on, we won't bite."

The cafeteria was a vibrant, noisy place and Bee found it a little daunting. She had no idea what to do or where to go as she'd never gone in there before, so she followed behind Emmett and Edward as they walked towards the servery. Edward grabbed them each a tray. She leaned over to Edward, "I can't... I don't have any money, please Edward, it is so embarrassing."

He gave her a small smile, "I've got you covered Bee. Come on, what do you feel like? Fancy a burger? or are you one of those fake salad girls who pretend they don't eat anything and then pig out on chocolate when they think no one is looking?"

She laughed, "Definitely not a fake salad girl." She looked in the hotbox and up at Edward and shrugged. She had no idea what to order so he decided to order for her, "Two cheeseburgers and one large salad," he winked at Bee.

"Go grab us a drink while I wait for the burgers," he motioned to the drink fridge. She stood in front of it looking at all the different varieties of drinks. Emmett saw her frustration and came over to her, Edward likes his pussy juice, I like coke, what do you like Bee?

"Emmett, exactly what about Edward wanting juice makes it pussy juice?"

Edward joined in, "Thank you! There is nothing wrong with wanting juice instead of caffeine fuelled sugar in a can brother."

They paid for their food and guided Bee towards their usual table. The other students watched their every movement, fascinated by the new addition to the 'cool kids' table and Edward's new apparent relationship with Bee.

With all eyes on them Bee, Emmett and Edward joined Rosalie. As they sat down Rose tipped her chin in greeting to Bee, which she could only assume was a welcoming greeting so she mimicked it in return. Jasper and Alice joined them looking flushed and a little dishevelled. Bee wondered where they'd been and what they'd been doing, the others of course knew exactly where the two horny teenagers had been.

Alice stretched her hand out to Bee, "Hello, I'm Alice."

Bee slowly stretched her hand to shake Alice's, "We've actually been in the same classes for a while, I'm Bee."

"This sweet honey is Jasper," Alice reached her arm around Jasper's shoulders, "he's my non-boyfriend."

"Oh-kay... hey Jasper," Bee gave Jasper the same chin tipping gesture she'd copied from Rose. This seemed to be an acceptable greeting as Jasper returned with a chin tip of his own. Bee was curious about what Alice meant by non-boyfriend but was unsure if it was a 'cool kids' term she was clearly not cool enough to understand so she kept quiet.

Edward threw his arm around Bee's shoulders, "I suppose Bee is my non-girlfriend, given that most of the school think we're shacked up together."

Bee choked on the sip of juice she'd just taken. She blushed bright red but laughed a little at the absurdity of their situation.

"So are the rumours true? Are you living with Edward?" Alice asked.

Before Bee or Edward could answer Alice continued, "I wish my parents would let me live with my non-boyfriend." She looked lustfully at Jasper. He responded by kissing her passionately in a very boyfriend kind of kiss as far as Bee was concerned.

"Gross, stop tonguing by brother at the lunch table, I am trying to eat!" Rose threw lettuce at Jasper and Alice. They broke apart and threw the lettuce back at her. "What are you talking about Rose? You know you're not going to eat half of that food... you might get fat!" Jasper teased.

"Don't go there Jazz, or she'll stop eating again," Emmett leaned over to her, "You are beautiful baby, ignore them and enjoy your salad, please?" Emmett glared at Jasper who had the decency to look sheepish.

Bee looked to Edward for answers, he rolled his eyes and mouthed 'later' to her. She nodded and proceeded to neatly, methodically and completely finish the food on her tray. She made a sort of little humming sound as she ate her cheese burger, which made Emmett and Edward smile. Obviously she was enjoying her food.

Bee watched with fascination the interaction in the lunch room of all the different groups. It was like a science experiment where you observed the behaviours of the test subjects, she wished she could take notes.

After lunch she and Edward went to their lockers together before heading off to class. They had AP Biology together but then Bee had gym while Edward had Spanish. Edward walked her to the girls dressing room, "I'll see you in the library after school, okay?"

"Okay. I really wish I didn't have to go to gym. I really hate it," she moaned.

"Well we all have to do it, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. I am a complete klutz... as you Mister Fancy Pants should be well aware," she laughed.

Coffee spilling aside Edward had never really noticed that Bee was especially clumsy. He wasn't sure why he did it but he reached out and stroked her cheek giving her a supportive smile, "I'll see you in the library, I'm sure you'll survive."

"But will the other students," she mumbled as she walked into the dressing room.

After Spanish Edward was sitting in the library waiting for Bee to join him and was about to go look for her when she finally arrived, sitting next to him quietly. Her hair was out and covering her face.

"I was about to give up on you. We still have work to do on our project, y'know."

She grunted, reaching down into her backpack for her books.

"Fine, don't talk to me. Let's do our homework and then we'll get on to our project, okay?"

"Whatever," Bee snarled without looking at him.

Edward sighed. It couldn't help feel disappointed that they were back to this distant hostility.

They worked in silence, side by side, busy working their way through the huge volume of work they'd been set. For almost all their subjects Bee and Edward were doing course work for advanced students which was imported from College and University programs. Until very recently, as in the past few days, they did most of this work just as they were then, side by side but independent of each other, the silence between them swollen with animosity. Edward hadn't realised until this tense silence returned how much he was enjoying its absence. He realised that he actually enjoyed Bee's company, her quick wit and the way she challenged him and totally called him on his shit. He missed her.

Another hour passed before Edward spoke again, "Can we review our project now please Bee?"

She sighed and then turned in his direction but her hair was over most of her face and she kept her eyes turned down. He reached out to try and push her hair off her face, "What's going on Bee?"

She pulled away from him, "It's nothing, leave it alone, please?" She turned to open her laptop and started punching on the keys. "I'll just write up the notes from yesterday."

"Isabella?" He closed her laptop lid gently and turned her towards him. "Look at me, please?"

She released another deep sigh and looked at him. He gasped. "Fucking hell, Bee. What happened?"

She had angry bruising along her jaw, with what looked like a thumb print under left eye. A tear rolled down her cheek, she really didn't want to tell him what had happened but she knew he wouldn't let it go and she had no idea how to hide it from Esme. One upside to her invisible life before Esme and Carlisle took her in was that no one noticed when this sort of thing happened before. She wasn't used to anyone caring enough to notice.

He took her face gently, "Please Isabella. Tell me what happened, love." Edward was furious, confused and concerned all at once. What the hell had happened to her? Clearly someone had hurt her. The finger marks were large and clear. Why wasn't she with the school nurse?

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she whispered, "Jacob."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He did this to you?" Edward reached for Bee and pulled her gently to sit on his lap, she winced as he wrapped his arms around her. She was stiff in his arms at first but then her posture softened and she rested her head on Edward's chest. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Emmett. Bee let a sob escape her as Edward stroked her hair gently and placed a small soft kiss on her head.

Jacob had cornered her after gym. She was on her own since Coach Clapp had punished her by instructing her to put away all the gym equipment they'd used in class. He'd said she needed the exercise since she failed to participate fully in class. Clapp couldn't seem to comprehend that she was doing her best and that basically she was shit at sport.

Coach Clapp headed back to his office while Bee packed away all the volleyball equipment.

Jacob must've been waiting until everyone was gone. He cornered her, furious that she'd decked him in front of his friends when he'd kissed her the week before. According to him she was pathetic and not worthy of a guy like him anyway. She was a joke. Cullen would fuck her then drop her and when he did she'd be lucky if anyone would want his sloppy seconds. She'd be sorry she'd rejected him then.

He held her face so hard and had her shoved against the wall. He banged her head repeatedly against the equipment locker.

He kissed her and forced his tongue in her mouth.

Bee had known anger like this before, she'd seen it many times in her life. She'd watched her mother enough to know that resistance just antagonised men when they were in this state. She knew to just go limp and hope he didn't go too far.

Jacob grew more frustrated and shoved her to the ground. He'd reminded her that she was alone. He knew she had no one and that she was trash. He spat on her as she lay on the ground and walked off.

She'd laid there for a while. Finally, she pulled herself up. She knew this dance, she knew it too well. There was no point in tears, there was no one to hear and no one to care. She wiped her tears, straightened her clothing and finished packing the gear. Her head hurt like hell and she was pissed off. She hated bullies like Jacob, she hated that he was stronger than her and she could do little to fight him off.

She'd made her way to the library and lost herself in her studies, it was her happy place. She hadn't factored in that Edward would notice and she certainly hadn't considered that he would care.

As he held her Edward was surreptitiously checking her over for any further damage. He was shocked to see not only the bruising on her face, but patch of blood on the back of her head as well as bruises appearing on her upper arms in the shape of a large hand.

He wanted to kill Jacob Black.

He shot off a text to his parents that Bee had been hurt and that he would take her to Carlisle as soon as Emmett arrived.

Emmett had come to the library immediately when his brother had texted him. He knew it was something serious, Edward never called for his help. He dropped his workout training, grabbed his bag and ran to the library. He was greeted with the sight of little busy bee curled up in his brother's lap, she was bruised and if he wasn't mistaken she was bleeding too. What the fuck?

"What the fuck is going on Edward?"

"Jacob," was all Edward replied.

"I'm going to kill him."

Bee sobbed lightly, "Please Emmett leave it. Can we just go home? I'm really tired."

"Leave it? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bee looked to Edward, ""Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them more."

He shook his head, "Oh no love, words aren't going to win this battle, we're not going to forgive that bastard we're going to eviscerate him." He turned to his brother, "Em, I think we should take Bee to Dad."

Emmett looked at his brother and realised that there was blood on his shirt where Bee had rested her head. He nodded and pulled out his phone, he turned away to call his Dad.

When they arrived at the hospital Esme was waiting with Carlisle.

"What happened? Isabella sweetheart are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Esme. I just have a terrible headache and I'm really tired."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Come along Isabella, I think I better take a good look at you. Edward and Emmett you stay here and tell your mother what happened." He walked into the hospital with his arm around Isabella's shoulders.

Esme turned to her boys, she folded her arms, "Okay boys, can someone please explain to me why Isabella has come home from school looking like she's been at the wrong end of a bar brawl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Jacob... what a piece of work; big tough guy picking on little Bee when she was all alone. I think Emmett and Edward may have someone to say to him but I think he should be very scared of Esme who I suspect is about to go momma bear and Jacob is about to find himself on the wrong side of the law!**

**Did you like the nerd duel? Do you think Edward knows he's called Bee 'love'?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hope you are all well and happy. See you soon. **

**Quote references: **

"Pray you now forget and forgive,"

- William Shakespeare, King Lear

"What fools these mortals be"

- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

"Every man is a damn fool for at least five minutes every day; wisdom consists in not exceeding the limit."

- Elbert Hubbard, The Roycroft Dictionary Concocted by Ali Baba and the Bunch on Rainy Days

"I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!"

- often attributed to William Shakespeare but probably isn't

"Though she be but little, she is fierce!"

- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

"Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find."

- William Shakespeare, The Passionate Pilgrim

"Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it."

- Mark Twain

"By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes."

- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

"Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them more,"

- Oscar Wilde


End file.
